Black☆Star
|-|Black Star and Tsubaki Pre-Timeskip= |-|Black Star Post-Timeskip= Summary Black☆Star (ブラック☆スター, Burakku☆Sutā) is one of the main Meisters that the series follows. Black Star is one of the survivors of the infamous Star Clan, The other being Akane☆Hoshi. Which explains why Black Star has a star on his shoulder. His Demon Weapon partner is Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. He is a Shadow Weapon Meister (暗器職人 Anki Shokunin in Japanese) which is translated into Dark Arm Meister in the English dub. Currently, he is a Two-Star Meister and a member of the elite student unit, Spartoi. He is the descendant of a powerful and deadly assassin White Star, who Mifune fought previously. Like White Star, Black Star always holds a grudge, namely against Mifune, who beat him up twice previously. He eventually is overcome by anger and goes after Mifune, and wins, but harnesses his anger (simultaneously mastering Tsubaki's enchanted sword mode) and defeats Mifune fair and square. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | 8-A Name: Black☆Star and Tsubaki Nakatsukasa Origin: Soul Eater Gender: Male/Female Classification: Human Meister Weapon Age: 12 at the start of the series, 14 by the second timeskip Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, can morph Tsubaki into a variety of different weapons to suit several situations, as Tsubaki is a weapon she has the ability to turn any body part she has into a weapon, can upgrade his power through several transformations and enhancement techniques (Shadow☆Star, 'Madness' and Soul Resonance), can drive his own soul wavelength through his opponents Attack Potency: City Block level, his fight with Mifune caused about this much of destruction | Multi-City Block level (kicked Kishin into the ground, even destroyed one of the moon's teeth) Speed: Hypersonic+ (can keep up with Mifune) | Hypersonic+ Durability: City Block level | Multi-City Block level+ Lifting Strength: Class M+ (picked up a huge stone block and threw it) | At least Class M+ Striking Strength: Class GJ | Class GJ+ Stamina: Quite admirable, was able to battle against Mifune for a lengthy period of time, Tsubaki doesn't really require stamina since Black Star is the one swinging them around in combat. However, his stamina is drained more quickly while using Tsubaki's shadow forms. Range: Extended human melee range with Tsubaki, average human melee range otherwise Standard Equipment: Tsubaki the Demon Shadow Weapon (can morph into a variety of weapons) Intelligence: Not particularly bookish and is rather reckless and impulsive at time, but he is a genius when it comes to physical combat and is acknowledged as one of the first Warrior Gods in years. Weaknesses: Can sometimes be stupid, is not especially competent, most shown in that while he possess a great deal skill in moving stealthy, he almost never uses it. Notable Attacks/Techniques * Madness': In this state, Black☆Star's stats increase and his appearance changes as well, he has many bandages that line his lower arms and legs become bisected by various black lines and has star shaped pupils. Basic Weapon Forms * Chain Scythe: One of Tsubaki's weapon forms. A long chain with two sickles attached to each end. * Dummy Star: One of Tsubaki's weapon forms. This form makes Tsubaki look exactly like Black☆Star does. * Ninja Sword: One of Tsubaki's weapon forms. A short dagger-like weapon. * Shuriken: One of Tsubaki's weapon forms A large shuriken. * Smoke Bomb: One of Tsubaki's weapon forms. When thrown on the floor Tsubaki disperses into smoke. * Uncanny Sword: Also known as Demon or Fey blade in the form of a black katana. Tsubaki obtains this form after defeating her brother and consuming his soul. Shadow☆Star Weapon Forms * Shadow☆Star: First Form - Chain of Blackness: Black☆Star transmutes the sword into a wider sickle-like blade with a long black chain attached to the hilt. The sword can be swung like a blade-whip. Using this technique, not only does Black☆Star gain greater speed and strength, he also gains a wider attack range using the chain of the blade and the longer sickle-like shape. * Shadow☆Star: Second Form - Leaf of the Moonlit Night: While using Shadow☆Star, Black☆Star transmutes the sword into a large black shurikan. Went punching through the hole in the shurikan Black☆Star can unleash a powerful punch strengthen by his shadow which produces a large explosion. His can also cause the shuriken to rapidly spin went placing it in his wrist, and is able to use it to ward off multiple enemies. * Shadow☆Star: Third Form - Severed Shadow: While using Shadow☆Star, Black☆Star transmutes the sword into a large kunai-style dagger. Using this technique, Black☆Star moves at high speeds capable of shadow creating clone-like afterimages. Unlike regular afterimages, these images still contain mass, allowing Black☆Star to pull off numerous blows to his opponent from all angles. * Shadow☆Star: Fourth Form - Branched Darkness: While using Shadow☆Star, Tsubaki takes control of one of Black☆Star's afterimages made with Shadow☆Star: Third Form - Severed Shadow. The branched darkness has full mass and receives wavelength from Black☆Star. * Shadow☆Star: Zeroth Form - Masamune: While using Shadow☆Star it converts Tsubaki's form to the original form of her brother's katana while shadows wrap around Black☆Star as a scarf. According to Black☆Star the blade itself is heavier than that of a normal katana. The scarf is able to solidify at will, meaning it is capable of cutting an opponent or even acting like another limb. ** Black☆Star Zeroth Form 'Masamune' Technique - Infinity: Black Star fires many swords, composed from a black shadow - like substance and can pierce and cut through the enemy. Hand to Hand Techniques * Soul Menace: Black☆Star charges his soul wavelength into his fist and punches his enemy. * Certain Kill: Black☆Star Big Wave: The move requires Black☆Star to use a fighting style similar to Soul Authority. Initially it starts with an elbow strike to stun the enemy, then a powerful punch which sends a large amount of soul energy through the opponents body. * Planet Destruction Cannon: An upgraded version of Soul Authority which Black☆Star uses. The move is similar to his Certain Kill: Black☆Star Big Wave. Soul Resonance Techniques * Soul Resonance: A special technique used by technicians and their weapons, in which they synchronize their soul's wavelength increasing the power of the technicians soul. By doing so, they can use highly powerful techniques unique to each weapon and technician pair. * Shield☆Star: By using Soul Resonance with Tsubaki in her Chain Scythe form, Black☆Star creates a shield in the shape of a golden star for defense. * Shadow☆Star: Using Soul Resonance while Tsubaki is her Demon Blade form Black☆Star and Tsubaki manipulate Black☆Star's shadows and use them to repeatedly attack the enemy. This also grants Black☆Star the ability to create Shadow☆Star versions of Tsubaki's basic weapon forms. ** Shadow☆Star Gathering Cutter:: A more powerful version of Shadow☆Star, that can only be conducted due to the increased resonance ratio granted through the use of a Chain Resonance. Using Soul Resonance while Tsubaki is in her Uncanny Sword form, Black☆Star and Tsubaki manipulate any shadows cast by Black☆Star, using them, initially, to restrain the target. When the target is captured, Tsubaki will pull the enemy towards Black☆Star, who will subsequently make a large slash that cuts through the trapped enemy. * Speed☆Star: By using Soul Resonance with Tsubaki, Black☆Star is able to move at extremely high speeds. To preform this technique Tsubaki must initially transform into her Ninja Sword form, before they resonate with each other to greatly increase Black☆Star's speed, to the point where even his movements can't be seen, allowing him to perform both rapid attacks and defensive evasions. * Trap☆Star: By placing the chain of Tsubaki's Scythe Chain form in a star shape on the ground anything that enters the area will be instantly sensed by Black☆Star and bound in the chains before they can escape. Key: Base |'Madness' Notes: This profile covers the manga version of Black☆Star and Tsubaki. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Zoro (One Piece) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Soul Eater Category:Swordsmen Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 8 Category:Studio Bones Category:Ninjas Category:Assassins Category:Soul Users Category:Speedsters